Dinner Date
by Mega-Twilight-fan1991
Summary: Bella finally agrees to go on a date with Mike, what happens when he invites along an old school friend called Edward? ONE SHOT!


**Okay so this was an idea i had the other day and i just wanted to write it out**

**Just a cute little one shot.**

**Erm hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Dinner Date

I looked at my watch for about the seventh time in the last 20 minutes and sighed.

Where the hell was Mike?

He was the one who insisted on booking the table for 7 O'clock, it was now half past and he still wasn't here.

I had finally agreed to go to dinner with Mike after over a year of him begging. I wasn't planning on us becoming an item or anything; I definitely did not want Mike to be my boyfriend. I just thought that maybe if I went out with him once, it might shut him up for a while.

Mike and I worked together for a local newspaper. I wrote a daily column and Mike was a journalist.

I looked at my watch again and decided to give up. I'd waited for over half an hour.

I grabbed my coat from the back of the chair. I shrugged into it and grabbed my purse from the table.

As I turned away from the table something came crashing into me.

'Bella! I'm so sorry I'm late' Mike panted. He was out of breath and his face was really red.

'Erm its ok, I guess' I said taking my coat off and sitting back down.

Mike smiled and took a long chug of the water that was on the table, before sitting down opposite me.

'So, how come you're so late?' I wondered as Mike started to take his coat off.

'Oh, well I ran into an old friend from school and we just got chatting' He told me. 'In fact, I hope you don't mind but I kinda invited him tonight' He informed me.

'Oh, sure that's cool' I shrugged. I was actually kinda glad that I wouldn't be alone with Mike. He tended to talk about himself…a lot! That was why I'd put off going out with him for so long.

'So where is he?' I asked.

'Oh he's just parking, I said I'd come inside and find you' He said wiping his brow, where a thin layer of sweat had started to appear, with the back of his head.

'Oh right' I said taking a sip out of the glass of wine in front of me.

'Oh here he comes' Mike said pointing towards the door.

Walking towards us was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and I'm not exaggerating either.

He had piercing emerald green eyes framed with thick black lashes. His hair was a bronze colour and sat messily on top of his head, it was a good messy though, like if it was tidy it would look wrong.

He was quite muscular and you could see his pecs through the thin dark blue t-shirt he wore.

He had dark skinny jeans on with converse.

He was hot!

There was only one thing wrong with him; the skanky blonde hanging off his arm.

'Hey Mike' He waved as he approached the table.

'Edward, this is Bella' He introduced me pointing in my direction. 'Bella this is Edward' He said pointing to Edward now.

'Hey' I said sticking out my hand and smiling.

He grinned back with a breathtaking crooked smile.

Oh god did I just drool?

'It's great to meet you' He said taking my hand and shaking it lightly.

I don't know if it was just me but when his hand touched mine I felt a spark, like an electrical current flow through me.

'Yeah, you too' I nodded.

He held onto my hand for a little longer than was necessary before he pulled away.

He cleared his throat before pointing to the girl behind him.

'Erm, this is my date, Tanya' He said introducing us.

I forced a smile.

'Hi' I said unenthusiastically.

'Hiya' she said excitedly.

Mike was looking at the menu and wasn't really paying any attention to anyone else.

Edward asked for a table to be added to ours and the waiter complied.

'Oh Edward, could I please sit near the window?' Mike asked before Edward could sit down.

'Erm, yeah sure' Edward agreed stepping away from the chair and slipping into the seat opposite me which was previously occupied by mike.

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

'So guys, like how did you like meet?' Tanya piped up from next to me turning in her chair to face me.

'Erm me and Mike work together' I told her.

'That's like so cool' she smiled.

Wow Edward, where'd you pick this one up from?

I just nodded and drunk some wine.

'So like, how long have you guys like, been together?' she asked.

Wow this girl really liked to say like.

'Oh, were not together' I said quickly glancing at Edward who was looking at the menu with a grin on his face.

'Oh but your like on a date' she said a confused look on her face.

'Yeah, it's just a date; you don't get together with everyone you go on a date with right?' I said.

'Like most of the time' she said pointedly looking at Edward and twirling a bit of her hair around her finger.

Edward chuckled nervously before looking at me and rolling his eyes quickly.

I giggled quietly.

'So Bella, what would you like, it's my treat' Mike piped up.

'Oh well, erm I think I'll have…' I said biting my lip and scanning through the menu.

'You could either have the chicken salad or the tuna salad' Mike said.

I looked at Mike. 'Wow mike do you really think you can stretch to chicken and tuna, I mean I could always just have a garden salad' I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled.

'Well ok then' Mike said closing the menu and smiling.

What a jerk!

The waiter came over and took our orders.

Edward ordered steak and Tanya ordered a garden salad.

The waiter then turned to mike.

'Yes, erm I think I'll have steak too please, and she'll have a garden salad' Mike said pointing at me.

'Erm actually _she'll_ have the mushroom ravioli' I interjected.

Mike looked like someone had just punched him in the face.

'Ok thanks' the waiter closed his notepad and collected our menus.

'Bella, the mushroom ravioli is quite expensive' Mike whispered loudly over the table.

'Don't worry Mike, I'll pay for it myself' I said rolling my eyes.

Edward sat there smiling and shaking his head.

'Oh ok then cool' Mike said.

Wow he's such a gentleman.

'So Bella, do you like my new haircut?' Mike asked as he took a swig from his beer.

'Erm yeah it's nice' I nodded and smiled.

'It is isn't it' He said looking at his reflection in the spoon on the table.

I rolled my eyes and started drumming my fingernails on the table.

Mike started filling Edward in about himself since high school.

While Tanya talked to me about how cute Edward was.

Annoying as she was, I had to agree with her there.

Our meals arrived and we dug in.

'Mmm, this is lovely, how's yours Bella?' Mike asked.

'Yeah it's nice' I told him shoving another forkful in my mouth.

'Good, can I try some?' He asked leaning over and taking a forkful before I even answered.

'Sure go ahead' I muttered sarcastically.

'Mmm, that's good' He groaned and grabbed another forkful and shoved it in his mouth. I let out a frustrated sigh. Not only was he making me pay for my own food, he was eating it all for me as well.

He leaned over again and was about to get some more when Edward grabbed his arm and stopped him.

'Erm mike you might wanna leave Bella some of her food' Edward chuckled.

'Oh yeah' Mike grumbled and went back to his own plate.

I mouthed a thanks to Edward and he simply grinned back.

I returned to my food and we made small talk.

When I finished I dropped my fork on my plate and sat back in my chair.

Mike eyed my plate before dragging it over to his side of the table and finishing off the few bits I'd left.

I can honestly say I won't be going on another date with Mike anytime soon.

'I think we should play 21 questions, so we can all get to know each other better' Edward piped up suddenly.

'Sure' I agreed.

'Yeah' Tanya clapped excitedly.

Mike just mumbled in agreement with a mouthful of ravioli.

'Ok I'll go first, Bella what's your favourite colour?' Edward started.

'Green' I said automatically looking in his eyes. When I realized what I'd said I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked down at the table.

He just smiled and asked Tanya the same question.

She answered blue.

When I asked Edward what his was he answered chocolate brown.

'Ok my go' I said after Mike had told us that his favourite colour was yellow.

'What kind of music do you like?' I asked Edward first.

'Erm, I kinda like…classical' He said the word classical quietly as though he was embarrassed.

'Oh my gosh, me too…I like Debussy' I told him.

'Really?' he asked sounding surprised.

'Yeah' I nodded giving him a smile.

He smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

Ugh, I wanted to do that.

'Erm like what are you guys like talking about?' Tanya asked suddenly totally clueless.

'Music' I told her.

'Oh I love pop' she said excitedly.

'Me too' Mike agreed.

I was seriously beginning to think we were with the wrong people on this date.

'Books?' Edward asked directly to me.

'Erm I like Wuthering heights, Romeo and Juliet stuff like that' I said.

'Classics' He nodded with his crooked grin.

'Yeah' I grinned back.

'I totally like love reading Heat magazine' Tanya chipped in.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing and I could see Edward do the same.

Suddenly the waiter appeared.

'Are you all finished here?' He asked.

We all nodded.

He took the plates and came back.

'Would you like desserts?' He asked.

'Yeah' Mike said quickly.

The waiter smiled and pulled out his notebook, nodding at Mike to let him know he was ready.

'I'll have the strawberry cheesecake' Mike told him.

Tanya refused to have any dessert.

'Erm I'll have the apple pie with custard please' Edward said politely.

'And I'll have the chocolate fudge cake please' I told him.

'Excellent, I'll be right out with those' the waiter smiled and walked away.

'Good choice' Edward said to me.

'Thanks, you too' I smiled back.

The desserts came back and we ate talking in between mouthfuls. Edward shot more questions at me and we found out we had even more in common.

'That looks really good Bella' Edward commented about my chocolate cake.

'You wanna try a bit?' I asked him giving Mike a glare out the corner of my eye.

'Sure, give me' Edward said motioning with his finger and opening his mouth.

I put some on my fork and handed it over to him.

He shook his head.

'Straight in' He said pointing at his mouth.

I laughed and put the fork in his mouth.

He closed his perfect mouth around it and I pulled it out.

'Mmm' He groaned. 'That is amazing cake' He added.

I laughed again.

Mike and Tanya were just staring at us.

I blushed and looked down at my plate continuing to eat my dessert.

'Yeah well if you two are done flirting with each other, I'm gonna go powder my nose. You wanna come Bella?' she asked me.

I blushed harder at the flirting comment and Edward cleared his throat.

'Yeah sure' I agreed grabbing my purse and standing up.

We walked to the bathroom and I went to the toilet.

When I came out Tanya was standing at the mirror putting on some lip gloss.

'So you like Edward?' she said suddenly.

'What?' I said a little taken aback.

'You fancy him' she said shrugging.

'I…He's cute' I said drying my hands on a paper towel.

'Yeah, it's more than that though; I think you two have like connected or something'

'Really?' I asked.

'Yeah, Bella, I think he likes you too' She told me fluffing up her hair and pouting her lips in the mirror.

'Really?' I asked again.

'Yeah' she confirmed putting her gloss in her bag and walking towards the door. 'Now I wouldn't normally say this and I don't know why I am because Edward is seriously cute and I want to date him myself but I think you two like belong together or something'

'Whoa, I've only known him a couple of hours' I said.

'Yeah and you're already feeding him food, what does that tell you Bella?' she said turning to face me.

I shrugged. 'I dunno'

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. 'You like him' She said pointedly.

She held the bathroom door open for me and I followed her back to the restaurant.

Just before we got into the main room we bumped into Edward coming out of the Men's room.

Tanya smirked at me and carried on walking, leaving me and Edward standing there alone.

'Hey' I waved even though he was standing like right in front of me.

'Hi' He grinned.

Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine, kissing me.

I kissed him back for a minute before I pulled away.

'Edward what are you doing?' I asked.

'Kissing you' He said obviously.

'You're here on a date with another girl' I said though I couldn't help smiling.

'So…I like only brought her because I didn't like wanna be like the third wheel' He said imitating Tanya.

I laughed.

'What about Mike? He's your friend' I said raising one eyebrow.

'You're not even with Mike, you said so yourself' He smirked. 'Unless you're just making excuses because I got the wrong idea and you don't want me to kiss you' he added his smile faltering a little.

'No, no, that's not it at all, really…no!' I told him quickly.

'Good' He smiled and leaned down again.

When his lips touched mine this time, I kinda went a little crazy.

I locked my arms around his neck and my hands buried themselves in his gorgeous messy hair.

I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him more eagerly and I fell forward pushing him against the wall.

He chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I broke away after a few minutes in dire need of oxygen.

'This is crazy' I said pulling my hands out of his hair.

'I know' He agreed.

'We don't even know each other' I said shaking my head and resting my hands on his chest.

'I know' He said again.

I laughed.

'But it feels right' I whispered quietly, not meaning for him to hear.

'I know' He said_ again. _

'You think so too?' I asked looking up at him.

'Yeah, its weird but I feel like I've known you for way longer than the two hours I actually have' He told me looking down and smiling crookedly.

'I know' I said mimicking him.

He laughed and bent down pecking my lips once.

'Oh crap we better get back, Mike's probably already run off so he doesn't have to pay' I joked stepping back away from him.

'Ha that really wouldn't surprise me' He chuckled.

I turned to walk back to the restaurant, I'd walked a few steps when Edward walked up beside me and grabbed my hand.

I smiled as he lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

I felt kinda bad for Mike. I mean I finally agree to go on a date with him and I hook up with his friend.

However that guilt disappeared when we walked back into the restaurant to see Mike and Tanya making out.

Edward looked at me and grinned.

We walked back to the table and sat down.

When Mike heard us enter they quickly broke apart.

'Bella, I'm so sorry, it wasn't what it looked like' Mike quickly apologized.

I giggled.

'No Mike, honestly you don't need to apologize, really' I told him.

'You're not mad that I made out with another girl on our date?' He asked.

'No, cause that would kinda make me a hypocrite' I told him looking at Edward.

Mike looked at Edward, then back to me and then to Tanya.

'You were right' he said to her and she turned to wink at me.

We all laughed.

Edward ended up paying for the whole meal and we all walked out of the restaurant.

Mike holding hands with Tanya and Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist.

Who'd have thought a date with Mike could turn out to be so good.

* * *

**SO did you like it? **

**Press that REVIEW button down there VVV and let me know what you think :D **

**Next chapter for working with the enemy should be up soon **

**x**


End file.
